Hokage for a Week!
by danzouu
Summary: During the two years spent training with his mentor, a dreadful mistake of Naruto’s causes things to take a turn for the worse. As Tsunade embarks on a journey to Otogakure to find out if her old comrade will heal Jiraiya’s deadly wound, she leaves Naruto in charge of the village (or at least, he believes it is so). What will this power-seeking little boy do? (To be continued
1. The Accident

He wouldn't dare...

That boy wouldn't dare attack Jiraiya in the four-tailed stage. Not again. He'd promised it on his heart.

He wouldn't dare, and yet it happened. Unchecked abilities running wild due to overtraining, paired with no wood-style user there to stabilize the bijuu, were all it took to set the boy's rage ablaze.

A powerful Rasengan technique straight into the abdomen had knocked Naruto's teacher and mentor unconscious completely, and the mere shock of seeing him in that state sent the bijuu running out of Naruto, as the boy's own rage began to build up, cursing himself for what he'd done without even being aware of it and screaming his head off at the heavens as if that would wake up his poor old master. Naruto screamed, and screamed, and those screams turned to frustrated sighs as he wept next to the unconscious member of Konoha's legendary three ninja.

He transported, with much difficulty, the Sannin member out of the shallow river and onto a grassy plain, where he summoned a falcon and sent away for Lady Hokage, telling her the shameful news of what he'd done. He didn't want to shame himself, but he didn't want to see Jiraiya die either, and that was more important to the boy than his young pride.

When Tsunade arrived, she was shocked as well to see the state in which her darling Jiraiya had been placed into by the boy's unruly state paired with Yondaime's jutsu. Seeing as she was the hokage, however, she would not be caught dead crying in public, especially over something such as a wounded comrade. She instead opted to give the wound a thorough examination after moving him to a room in Konoha Hospital.

"You… you really did a lot of damage to his internal organs, Naruto. Well, it wasn't you that did it, but it was the bakegitsune inside you."

Naruto gritted his teeth so that his whiskers twitched and his canines extended, clenched his fists, and looked down, trembling with rage. He despised that term that Mizuki sensei and all the other misled townsfolk had used to describe him. Bakegitsune, the monster fox.

"I know… I hate myself for it, and you better believe it's the worst thing I've ever done. I hate being a jinchuuriki. I hate the damned fox… everything about myself… because I hurt Ero Sennin… while he was trying to help me grow stronger of my own strength… and if I hurt him, who knows what'll happen to my friends…" He thought in particular of the young pinkette that was his best friend and academy-level crush. "Sakura chan…" he whispered under his breath.

"Naruto… please relax," Tsunade ordered, seeing the fox's chakra build up around him as he spoke. "It's quite alright. I'm not the only one who is skilled in medical ninjutsu. There's still hope for Jiraiya."

Naruto looked up at her curiously. "But.. you're the best medical ninja in Konoha.. no, in Hinokuni…"

"That may be so. In fact, I know that I am without a doubt the greatest healer in Hinokuni. But… not in the whole world. There is another. But.. I doubt that man would agree…"

"What, you mean there's someone out there who can heal ero sennin?" Naruto's face lit up with the glow of youthful hope.

"Yes. Don't you remember, Konoha had three Legendary ninja. Not just Jiraiya and me."

"Yeah but…" Naruto looked down as he tried to remember who he'd been told was the third member of the Sannin. "N.. no way! You mean you want to go to Tanokuni… no.. Otonokuni? To seek out that horrible monster that wanted to destroy our entire village?! Grandma Tsunade, you really are going senile!"

"That's enough, Naruto. I tolerate that talk from you under normal circumstances, but this is the death of a comrade we are talking about. I was willing to heal Orochimaru's arms once… so maybe he'd feel the same way about an old comrade… though I'm not entirely sure." She bit her red thumbnail hard as she frustratedly remembered the day she'd actually almost agreed to heal that wretched man's arms so he could cause even more destruction. 'Foolish girl I was…'

"But Tsunade no baa san… O..Orochimaru is so scary! What if I go crazy before him and then turn into the… the kyuubi?" Naruto asked concernedly.

"I didn't say anything about letting you come with, little boy. You're staying here in Konoha where it's safe. I won't let you enter Otogakure ever again… not after seeing how you barely escaped with your life last time…" She remembered hearing from her student Sakura about how Naruto had gotten himself stuck in one of the Fuma clan's prism Justus in Orochimaru's hideout.

"Tsunade no baa chan, no fair!"

"Enough!" Tsunade roared at him, her hand striking the table and nearly splitting it in two.

For a second, all that could be heard was the soft beeping of the heart monitor for the Sannin member that was in a coma.

"Naruto, you're a child and it's evident that you don't know how to quit acting like one. Therefore, I cannot let you go to see Orochimaru with me. However, I can let you do something else very important."

Naruto wrinkled his nose and and crossed his arms, expecting something dumb. "What is it?"

"Naruto, how would you like to be hokage for a week?"

"W...what…?!" He shouted, his eyes widening drastically. "N.. no way! You mean that!?"

Tsunade chuckled softly and her eyes crinkled in a soft smile. Truthfully, she was going to have several Anbu in charge as well as Kakashi, but Naruto didn't need to know that. She'd just let him wear the robes for his own personal enjoyment and let him think he was in charge.

"Of course I do. A hokage never goes back on his word, after all," Tsunade replied, arms crossed supporting her large chest that weighed her down from standing up so long.

Naruto looked up at her, nearly in disbelief at the offer he was receiving, and stumbled forward a little just before passing out and falling backward halfway onto Jiraiya's hospital bed.


	2. The Snake Sannin

Tsunade had brought Naruto to a separate room of Konoha Byouin to rest.

"The little guy overexert himself or something?" The white-haired sensei asked, scratching under his tightly tied Ninja forehead protector. He was standing beside the lady Hokage, looking down at unconscious Naruto.

Tsunade simply sighed and looked down at the carelessly rambunctious child. "I wish. No, he just heard of my plan and got a bit... Well.. you know how Naruto is. He hit his head pretty bad, but I'm sure he'll be alright. What worries me is even though Naruto hit straight into Jiraiya's bed, the old man didn't even budge or stir."

"I see," Kakashi said, putting his fingers on his chin to think. "He must be so out of it, I bet his own body clock doesn't know what day it is..."

"That's the least of our worries. I want him to live... that's why I'm taking him to Orochim... the Snake Sannin." Because she had worked at the medical facility for so long treating people with wounds caused by that devilish man, she considered it bad luck to even mention his name within certain rooms of the hospital where those victims had been treated, such as this one Naruto was resting in. "Anyway, you'll be taking over from here?" She asked the snowy haired, grabbing her bag of things that she'd prepared for her and Jiraiya's long haul.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Go have yourself a nice little vacation, Lady Hokage. You deserve it," he said sarcastically, earning a small "tch" from the Hokage.

"Ok then. I trust you and the Anbu will keep us safe from all threats, including the you know what and you know who," Tsunade said, lowering her voice.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll make sure Danzo and his little puppet boy stay away, or at least… make sure they don't start anything now. Because the mission is a secret, however, I'm sure they won't even know you're gone, so there's no reason to worry about The Foundation. I'll also keep on the lookout for Kabuto Yakushi, knowing how he is Orochimaru may send him out here to cause trouble while you're with him."

"Of course. At least you understand the severity of things. I've explained to the other Anbu why I'm the one who must go, since I'm the only one in the village who's worked closely with both Jiraiya and that devil snake, and yet they still try to be brave soldiers and offer to take Jiraiya themselves. It's kind of cute."

"Ah, I'll make sure they stay in line as well. Then, shall we do the exchange?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade nodded and pulled the Hokage's symbolic hat out of her large bag, placing it in Kakashi's hands, who tried it on.

"Hm, it fits nice," the snowy haired said. "I could get used to this, actually."

"You do look quite nice in it, but don't get your hopes up. This body is still in good condition and I'm not some old bag who's ready to croak."

"Ah.. I.. I'd never think that about you, Hokage sama…" Kakashi said, excusing himself by waving his hands in front of his face quickly, blushing under his mask.

"Hmph…"

After the exchange, Kakashi waited for Naruto to awaken and then pulled him out of the hospital, scolding him the whole way to the Hokage's office about how he should watch where he's stepping and be more careful.

All Naruto said was, "Hey, why are you holding Lady Tsunade's hat? I'm the temporal Hokage, not you!"

"Shhh… keep your voice down. Nobody is supposed to know that," Kakashi whispered to him, looking around for anything suspicious.

"Ah, sorry. I.. I didn't mean to." Naruto rubbed the bump on the back of his head.

Kakashi lead him into the Hokage's office and set the bag he'd been given by Tsunade down onto the desk.

"Woooah, look at all those papers stacked up! Granny Tsunade sure has a lot of work for you!" Naruto said with a small giggle.

"For me? But you're Lord Hokage, Naruto…"

Naruto blushed slightly and grumbled. "Yeah but look at all that kanji! I can't ready all that, I'm only a Genin!"

"You should have learned it as an academy student, it has nothing to do with ninjahood…" Kakashi said with a sigh and rubbed his exposed eye. "Honestly, Naruto, are you sure you wanna do this? Being the Hokage is not what you think it is, and you're just a child."

"Everyone says that about everything I do, and I don't care how old I am! That's got no meaning in anything! I can be the best darn Hokage there ever was, and I'm going to get all these papers stamped by the end of the evening, believe it or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes a bit. "You don't just stamp the papers willy nilly… let me show you the proper protocol for approving or denying them…" He slid into the Hokage's seat and patted the small chair next to it. "Come sit, Naruto.

Naruto groaned deeply and begrudgingly walked over to the seat.

Tsunade had disembarked from the overpriced carriage and had thanked the driver, leaving him a healthy tip. She dragged Jiraiya the rest of the way through the forest. Good thing she had nice strength.

She eventually reached the wooden abandoned bath house, or at least what looked like it. She sighed and knocked on the door, wondering how long it would take for the stubborn Sannin to answer.

Being impatient as Tsunade was, the lady Hokage knocked again, louder, and a medical-clad Kabuto approached the door, pulling his sanitary mask down so he could speak clearly.

"Who would dare to… oh…" He looked up and saw the Sannin who was above him in rank and medical skill. "Lady Tsunade, please come in and… excuse the odor."

Tsunade had seen this place many times and was used to the horrific experimentation performed by her ex-colleague, so she hardly flinched at all. "Where's Orochimaru?" She demanded.

"I'm right here, old friend," a disgustingly familiar voice replied as cold, latex-covered hands rubbed her shoulders and got blood on her haori. A long tongue slithered out and teased the spot behind her neck, sending a shiver down Tsunade's spine. She could never resist that man's advances no matter how hard she tried.

"O..Orochimaru…" she said and turned around to meet his gaze, her cheeks flushed and she hated herself for it.

"Yes, my pretty…" his hand stroked the side of her cheek and she slapped it away, though a little less hard than she would have liked. "Don't speak." He pressed a finger to her lips. "Let me assume that you've brought Jiraiya here because the old guy had a stroke or something. No, it must be something much more since you, Princess, could not save him with your own jutsu…?"

"Y...yes… that's precisely why I'm here." She tried to eliminate any shakiness from her voice. She'd told herself she'd be strong.

"Aww… how sweet. Tell me, what are you willing to offer in return? Did you bring a body? Some fine wine? Or wait…" a hand wrapped around her waist. "Did you come empty handed only so that you could tempt me once more with that voluptuous, gorgeous ladylike form~?"

"That's enough, Orochimaru! I've changed and you know it!" She slapped her hand away as frustrated tears formed in her eyes, Jiraiya getting jostled around in the process and the Hokage having to readjust him on her shoulder. She would not hand him over to the likes of Kabuto, whom she still saw as an intern though he'd been there a good amount of time.

"Ooh, you're so scary," he purred, not even pretending to be intimidated. "Tell me, did you really think I'd let you come visit me without dragging that old cat out of the closet again, hmm~?" He began backing the Hokage into the wall.

"I.. I'm the Hokage.. y..you can't…" Tsunade squirmed lightly as Orochimaru began to slide his gloved hand up her side.

"The who now? I know of no such title. Not since it was ripped from my hands those thirty years ago…" His voice was full of venom, and his lips were dripping actual venom. That accursed snake. "This is my village, Miss Princess. And there's no Hokage here. I'm the leader of the village, and you're just a beautiful courtesan for me."

He smashed his lips deeply against Tsunade's, effectively trapping her against the wall with purple snakes that had come from his sleeves, as the Hokage let out a frightened, muffled scream.


	3. Sorrow Begins

Orochimaru's forced kiss with the lady Sannin had been cut short by a chakra scalpel pressed to his side by none other than his partner, Kabuto.

"Orochimaru, please don't make a scene of this. She obviously doesn't want to fight you, or make love to you, so why drag that out of the closet? Please, be professional..."

Orochimaru begrudgingly frowned. "Whatever. But don't think I won't get what I want from you eventually, little princess."

"Enough with the nicknames, you disgusting snake."

"No need to insult me, dearest blondie."

"I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you," Tsunade replied with a slight smirk to her features.

Kabuto sighed and walked off to continue working on the project that he and Orochimaru had begun before the blonde sannin had entered.

"Now let me tell you what I need. Look at your old friend over on the floor there." She gestured to Jiraiya. "He was injured in battle, and he's gone into a coma." She wouldn't tell him _who_ had injured Jiraiya, as Orochimaru might be reminded of the name Naruto and seek to go after the boy and abandon whatever other sick project he was currently working on.

"And you want me to try to heal him? So I see that you admit your medical abilities are lacking, then. Oh dear, this is gold. I wish I could record you right now," Orochimaru replied, giggling softly as his features lit up in amusement.

A small blush came from Tsunade's cheeks. "I couldn't heal him because... I... I didn't have the right tools. I don't work at the hospital anymore, and... y..yes. My medical abilities were greatly damaged by our fight. You brought out Manda, remember? He didn't do much damage to me but... it was Kabuto's chakra scalpels... they messed up my insides and.. I.. I lost a significant amount of healing chakra. I can't use what I do have on him... otherwise I'll have none left to heal myself in battle. So that's why I decided to just use you." She smiled a bit at this last sentence, as if Orochimaru were just a tool she could use.

"Hmm, while I could just stand here and laugh at you for this request, I myself am interested in healing Jiraiya and seeing just how far that old guy can go. It would be amusing to fight him once more, so.. why not give it a shot? It'll be like all those times Kabuto heals, breaks, and reheals his victims just to see them fight again for his own amusement. Mhm... that would be fun. To see the one I healed die in my hands years later..." he thought half to himself and half out loud.

Tsunade shook her head a bit and rubbed her forehead. "You're sick, Orochimaru. A medical ninja, especially one as skilled as Kabuto, should not ever _want_ to see harm come to someone. But then again, you are Orochimaru... there's a reason that name strikes fear in the hearts of Konoha citizens."

"Do me a favor and don't mention that wretched city again. Otherwise I may rethink my agreement," Orochimaru warned frustratedly.

"Tch.. didn't know you got so triggered by your hometown."

"And I didn't know you got so triggered by seeing the blood of your friend splattered on the wall!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "You better not. I'll never forgive you..."

"I'm sure Sarutobi-sensei never forgave me either, but look where the poor devil is at now..." Orochimaru replied with a small giggle.

"J..just shut up and heal him..."

"Will do, milady." He made a pretend gesture as though he were tipping his fedora, which made Tsunade roll her eyes. He called out for Kabuto to assist him in taking Jiraiya's limp body into another room.

"Whoooohooooo~ dattebayo!!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he took a splash into the waterfall he was currently playing around. Kakashi was watching him from the side, straight-faced, arms crossed.

"You know, Naruto, you can't just hand me your Hokage robes and jump in the pool whenever you want. Lady Tsunade and old man Sarutobi never did such an irresponsible act..."

"What was that?" Naruto shouted from the water, standing up on his feet in the water to show off his mastery of chakra control.

"Ah.. n..never mind..." Kakashi said as he saw a small messenger hawk appear from overhead, sensing the red of the hokage robes near Kakashi and descending down to meet them. Kakashi pet the hawk as it landed on his arm and then removed the message it carried, reading it.

 _Urgent help needed._

 _Send 20 platoons to Sunagakure ASAP._

 _Further details enclosed._

Kakashi pulled out the second scroll that was enclosed in the first and tightly sealed, feeling he had to be back at the Hokage's office to read it, knowing it likely contained secret information. He couldn't risk having it read over his shoulder from a spy in the surrounding forest.

"Naruto, it's time to go," he ordered sternly. He wondered to himself if Danzo or Orochimaru was plotting something, somehow trying to remove even the temporary Hokage from the village with a decoy attack in the Sand. Or something of the sort...

"What... but I just started!" Naruto whined softly yet annoyingly, his face turning into a cute pout even though he'd been there for a while now.

"You've had plenty of time and you're not even training, you're just fooling around. Now get back to the Hokage's office with me before I choose someone else to take your place," Kakashi replied, his patience wearing thin. He didn't really like kids after all, and training them was just a position he'd taken to showcase and improve his own skills.

"Ahhh!!! Ok, ok, you don't have to be so pushy about it!" Naruto shouted as he quickly grabbed his clothing and struggled to get it onto his sticky, wet body.

As soon as that process of redressing was completed, Kakashi sent the messenger hawk off and began the short walk back to the city center with Naruto, carrying his Hokage robes limp in his hand.


End file.
